stevenspielbergpresentstinytoonadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiny Toon Adventures Episode Guide
TINY TOON ADVENTURES FIRST SEASON ('90-'91) 1 : THE LOONEY BEGINNING Kennedy Cartoons FULL 9/14/90 (shown at 8:30PM on CBS) Main Article *Under pressure from his boss, who hates the idea of creating a cartoon starring Montana Max, a Warner Brothers cartoonist has until tomorrow morning to come up with a new hit cartoon show. After getting some advice from Bugs Bunny that "you can't go wrong with rabbits", he compromises between sugary cuteness and adult violence to create Buster, and then Babs Bunny, (no relation.) After the bunnies surprise him by leaping out of the drawing page and kissing him, he throws the bunnies in the trash and goes home. They don't give up, though, and create Acme Acres on their own, populating it with various characters, including some villains they discover locked in a box on the artist's desk, one of which is Montana Max. Monty tries to make the show his own by stealing its scripts, but with the help of Bugs Bunny, who creates Acme Looniversity as a way to give order to Acme Acres, Buster and Babs thwart Monty just in time for the cartoonist to return and present the show to his boss, who likes it. **Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Montana Max, Elmyra Duff, Furrball, Sweetie Bird, Dizzy Devil, Gogo Dodo, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck **Also Starring: Animator, Animator's Boss (Silhouette shown only), Baby Rabbit, Commando Rabbit, Dr. Gene Splicer, Auditioning Toons, Villians **Cameos: Li'l Sneezer, Arnold the Pit Bull, Bookworm, Byron Basset, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Barky Marky, Concord Condor, Shirley the Loon, Fifi La Fume, Pepé Le Pew, Foghorn Leghorn, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Wile E. Coyote *Comic Credit: "Created by Buster and Babs." *Tag: Buster & Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 2 : A QUACK IN THE QUARKS Akom FULL 9/17/90 Main Article *Plucky volunteers to show two weird-looking transfer students around the Acme Looniversity campus, only to discover that they're actually aliens from Planet X, who have been sent to bring back Earth's greatest specimen (which egocentric Plucky essentially claims to be) to battle the evil Duck Vader. Babs, Buster and Hamton steal the "Duck Dodgers" rocket and set off to save the duck in a big ol' "Star Wars" parody. **Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky, Hamton, Foghorn Leghorn **Also Starring: Frank, Ollie, Duck Vader, Duck Troopers, Chewcudda, Alien Elders, Elders' Guards, Alien Citizens, Alien Dog, Vitello the Director (Hands and arms shown only) **Cameos: Concord Condor, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Calamity Coyote *Tag: Plucky: "Parting is such sweet sorrow." 3 : THE WHEEL O' COMEDY Tokyo Movie Shinsa SHORTS 9/18/90 Main Article *Buster's "Spectacular Day" is replaced by the arbitrary cartoon selector, the Wheel of Comedy. He and Babs are none too pleased. **"Devil Doggie" -- Elmyra adopts Dizzy, thinking he's a puppy. Watch for the "Psycho" parody, as well as lots o' violence. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, *Furrball, *Dizzy, *Elmyra (*Still image of face and head) ***Starring: Dizzy Devil, Elmyra, Hubie and Bertie ***Also Starring: Squirrel **"Optical Intrusion" -- Furrball accidentally glues a pair of 3-D glasses to his face that make (big and blunt) objects actually come closer. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, *Furrball, *Hamton, *Elmyra (*Still image of face and head) ***Starring: Furrball ***Also Starring: 3-D Glasses Inventors, Junkyard Dog, Bird, Parrot, Lobsters **"Win, Lose, or Kerplowie" -- Montana Max rigs a game show, until Buster intervenes on Babs' behalf. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, *Hamton, *Elmyra, *Plucky, *Dizzy, *Furrball (*Still image of face and head) ***Starring: Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Montana Max, Plucky ***Also Starring: Blink, Audience Members, Win Lose or Kerplowie Announcer (Voice only) *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 4 : TEST STRESS Tokyo Movie Shinsa SHORTS 9/19/90 Main Article *Exam time at Acme Looniversity. And it's only the fourth day! **"Never Too Late to Loon" -- Plucky, convinced he's going to fail his cartoon math test, gets Shirley the Loon to "channel some Einstein" into his brain. ***Starring: Plucky, Shirley, Buster Bunny ***Also Starring: Albert Einsteins (In Plucky's mind), Shirley's Aura, Acme Loo Students ***Cameos: Gogo, Little Beeper, Montana Max, Fifi **"Lil' Sneezer" -- Sylvester assigns Furrball to catch a mouse. Unfortunately, Furrball goes after the mouse with "a little cold." ***Starring: Furrball, Li'L Sneezer, Sylvester ***Also Starring: Mrs. Mouse, Mr. Mouse, Acme Employment Agent (Silhouette shown only) ***Cameos: Buster Bunny **"To Bleep or not to Bleep" -- Fowlmouth, a young rooster with a swearing problem, enlists Buster's help in trying to get a date with Shirley. ***Starring: Fowlmouth, Buster Bunny, Shirley ***Also Starring: Cafeteria Worker, Shirley's Aura, Bulldog, Babies, Acme Behavior Modification System Robot ***Cameos: Dizzy Devil *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 5 : THE BUSTER BUNNY BUNCH Tokyo Movie Shinsa SHORTS 9/20/90 Main Article *The linking material is a goofy, violent satire on "The Mickey Mouse Club" of ancient times. **"Buffed Bunny" -- Buster, trying to impress Babs, gets abused at a gymnasium run by the very pumped-up Arnold. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra, Mary, Sweetie, Hamton, Dizzy ***Starring Buster Bunny, Arnold, Babs Bunny, Bugs ***Cameos: Plucky **"Squish" -- Dizzy squishes bugs. Shirley says "you could come back as a bug in the next life and get squished yourself, y'know." Of course, this is just what happens. ***Intro: Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Dizzy, Babs, Shirley, Elmyra, Mary, Ralph ***Starring: Dizzy, Shirley, Sweetie ***Also Starring: Insects, Adult Humans (Shown from waist down only) ***Cameos: Buster Bunny, Plucky, Furrball **"Born to be Riled" -- Babs manages to cheese off all her friends by impersonating them just too darn well. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Elmyra, Shirley, Mary, *Furrball, *Dizzy, *Plucky, *Hamton (*Still image of face and head) ***Starring: Babs Bunny, Shirley, Fifi, Dizzy, Plucky, Calamity ***Also Starring: Acme Loo Students, Acme Loo Cafe Workers ***Cameos: Pepé Le Pew (*Still image of face and head only) ***Ending: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Elmyra, Mary, Dizzy *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 6 : HER WACKY HIGHNESS Tokyo Movie Shinsa FULL 9/21/90 Main Article *Babs is sent home from school after wildly imitating Elmer Fudd imitating Elvis. Since nobody in Acme Acres appreciates how truly great she is, she runs away to Wackyland, where Gogo Dodo introduces her to the bizarre punniness of that uncharted cartoon territory. Buster, Hamton and Plucky set off to find her and have wild adventures of their own on the way. Keep your thumb on the freeze-frame button, kids -- there's a lot of stuff to spot in the backgrounds. **Starring: Babs Bunny, Gogo, Buster Bunny, Plucky, Hamton, Elmer Fudd, Dizzy, Beeper **Also Starring: The Principal (Face and head shown only), Wackyland Residents, Babs' Mother (Shown from neck down only), Mortimer (Babs' Brother), Babs' Siblings, Babs' Agent, Human Citizens, Acme Loo Announcer (Voice only) **Cameos: Calamity, Fifi, Furrball *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 7 : JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF ACME ACRES Tokyo Movie Shinsa FULL 9/24/90 Main Article *A series of earthquakes wreck Hamton's and Plucky's homes, and they eventually fall into a big crevice in the ground. Buster and Babs set out to rescue them, and find that the earthquakes are being caused by some center-of-the-earth gremlins, who are angry at the theft of their mother lode (by Montana Max, of course). **Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky, Hamton, Montana Max, Elmer Fudd, Shirley, Gremlins **Also Starring: Grovely, Mice, Acme TV Announcer (Voice only), Acme News Anchor, TV News Anchor, Giant Underground Two-Headed Worm **Cameos: Furrball *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 8 : STUFF THAT GOES BUMP IN THE NIGHT Akom SHORTS 9/25/90 *A tribute to scary things. **"Home Wrecker" -- Montana Max drops his new summer home on Buster, and the Bunny's poltergeist returns to drive him crazy. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Tree Monsters ***Starring: Buster Bunny, Montana Max ***Also Starring: Flies **"Fang you Very Much" -- Elmyra's pet-of-the-month delivery is a bat. A vampire bat. Pity it. ***Intro: Babs, Buster ***Starring: Elmyra, Count Blood Count (or "Batsy" as referred to by Elmyra) ***Also Starring: Elmyra's Pets, Acme Pet of the Month Deliveryman, Mouse, Hospital Patients **"Easy Biter" -- Hamton vs. a mosquito. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Owl, Wolf, Moe Squito, Two-Headed Monster ***Starring: Hamton ***Also Starring: Moe Squito, Mosquitoes ***Cameos: Buster, Babs *Tag: Buster: "Say good night, Babs." Babs: "Good night, Babs." 9 : IT'S BUSTER BUNNY TIME Tokyo Movie Shinsa SHORTS 9/26/90 *The Elmyras of Many Nations are the peanut gallery for today's "Buster Bunny Bunch", a swipe at the "Howdy Doody Show" with Buster as Buffalo Bob and Plucky as Howdy Doody ("A stupid puppet? I quit!"). **"Bag That Bunny" -- Elmyra offers two months' allowance to Calamity Coyote for help in capturing cute little Buster. ***Intro: Buster, Elmyra, Plucky, Elmyra Swarm ***Starring: Elmyra, Calamity, Buster Bunny ***Cameos: Hamton **"Lifestyles of the Rich and Rotten" -- Montana Max does every-thing he can to avoid precocious interviewers Babs and Buster. ***Intro: Buster, Calamity, Elmyra, Elmyra Swarm, Montana Max (Still image of waist and above shown only) ***Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Montana Max, Arnold ***Also Starring: Police Guards **"The Anvil Chorus" -- Anvils fall from the skies (in time with the music), eliminating the Elmyra Swarm and terrorizing Plucky. Plus, a brief message from "Adults Against Funny Cartoons"! ***Starring: Plucky, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Hamton ***Also Starring: Adults Against Funny Cartoons Chairperson, Elmyra Swarm, Anvil Writers, Sir Isaac Anvil, Audience Members (Silhouettes and hands shown only) ***Cameos: Elmyra, Dizzy *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 10 : LOOKING OUT FOR THE LITTLE GUY Wang SHORTS 9/27/90 Main Article *Buster describes each episode as an example of the characters looking out for those smaller than they are. **"Awful Orphan" -- Sneezer gets left at Elmyra's doorstep. For once, Elmyra is the victim of her cute-cuddly-little-animal. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Bug Mother, Bug Son, Bug Daughter, Butterfly, Giant Man ***Starring: Elmyra, Li'l Sneezer ***Also Starring: Cat **"The Re-Return of the Toxic Revenger" -- Plucky is the super-hero who battles to stop Montana Max from stealing the swamp's water supply. ***Starring: Plucky, Montana Max ***Also starring: Grovely, Plucky's Neighbors, Gladys, Gracie, Wasp, Fish **"Bird-Dog Afternoon" -- Byron Basset protects some motherless chicks from the always-hungry Furrball. ***Starring: Byron Basset, Furrball ***Also starring: Baby Birds, *Mother Bird, *Worm (*In Byron's thought sequence) ***Cameos: Buster (Voice only and a hand-puppet version is shown), Babs (Hand-Puppet only) *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 11 : STARTING FROM SCRATCH Wang FULL 9/28/90 *A downright wacky parody of "An American Tail": a flea is separated from his family when he ends up on Furrball while his family is in the fur of the dog that's terrorizing Furrball. Buster, Babs, and Plucky are willing to help via Calamity and his shrinking machine. Spielberg let little Flea-o go so far as to satirize the wistful music of the movie (here, he sings "Fur, Fur Away", a song nominated for a daytime Emmy(!)). **Starring: Furrball, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky, Elmyra, Calamity **Cameos: Hamton **Also Starring: Fliorello, Papa Flea, Mama Flea, Itchy, Bully Dog, Bed Bug, Squirrel, Elmyra's Pet Dog, Elmyra's Pet Hamster, Elmyra's Pet Armadillo, Bird, Porcupine, Pet Store Owner, Acme Lumber Mill Worker, Scottish Terrier, Scottish Flea, Street Dogs, English Flea *Tag: Buster & Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 12 : HARE RAISING NIGHT Wang FULL 10/1/90 *Buster is sent on a secret agent-ish mission to stop the animal-mutation experiments of Dr. Gene Splicer. He rooks Plucky, Hamton and Babs into the adventure by telling them they're going to the Emmy Awards(which Plucky continues to believe for the entire story). Along the way, Babs wins the heart of a monster that's equal parts dog, chicken, dragon, and bull, but it all turns out OK. **Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky, Hamton, Bugs Bunny **Also Starring: Dr. Gene Splicer, Melvin the Monster, Various Animals for Splicer's Experiments, Taxi Driver, Emmy Awards Host, Audience Members (Silhouettes and shown from waist down only) **Cameos: *Porky, *Daffy, *Sylvester, *Tweety (*Still images on paintings) *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 13 : FURRBALL FOLLIES Akom SHORTS 10/2/90 *Oh boy! A full day of Furrball cartoons! As you might expect, he starts (and eventually ends up) homeless and pitiful, under a less-than-stable drain pipe in a back alley. **"K-9 Kitty" -- Furrball hooks up with a near-blind couple who want a dog and hate cats. The charade works until their glasses arrive. ***Starring: Furrball, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny ***Also Starring: Amby, Lloyd, Near-Blind Couple, Pizza Deliveryman, Eyeglasses Deliveryman (Hand shown only) **"Aroma Amore" -- Furrball gets run down by a street lane-paining truck, leaving a stripe down his back. Fifi immediately goes for him. ***Starring: Furrball, Fifi, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny ***Also Starring: Amby, Lloyd, Wolf Construction Worker **"Cross Country Kitty" -- Mary Melody adopts Furrball, then takes him across the country to keep him from eating Sweetie. He keeps making cross-continental jaunts across the U.S. while Mary's not looking. ***Starring: Furrball, Sweetie, Mary Melody, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny ***Also Starring: Dogs, Jogger, Octopus, Child *Tag: Buster: "Say good night, Babs." Babs: "Good night, Babs." 14 : THE ACME ACRES ZONE Wang SHORTS 10/3/90 Main Article *A parody of The Twilight Zone starring Buster as Rod Serling with Furrball as his topee. **''"A Walk on the Flip Side"'' -- Montana Max dreams that he has become a rabbit. He finds Babs and Buster living in his house, who call an animal shelter and have him taken away with them. After waking from the dream, Max promises to be nice to rabbits, which he disregards as he throws Buster and Babs out into the cold, but then finds several rabbits in his cabinets. ***Intro: Buster, Plucky, Fifi ***Starring: Montana Max, Elmyra, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny ***Also Starring: Grovely, Grovely Clones, Animal Control Employee, Rabbits, Monty's Guard Dogs **''"A Bacon Strip"'' -- Hamton and Plucky sneak onto Montana Max's property and Hamton goes skinny-dipping in the pool. After having his clothes stolen, Hamton has to return naked to his house, where he finds his friends waiting to give him a surprise birthday party. ***Starring: Hamton, Plucky, Montana Max, Granny ***Also Starring: Acme Sight-Seeing Tour Guide (Silhouette shown only) , Acme Tour Customers (Silhouettes shown only), Driver ***Cameos: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Sweetie, Fifi, Furrball, Little Beeper **''"Senserely Yours, Babs"'' -- Babs loses her sense of humor (personified as a ghost of herself), and Hamton and Calamity attempt to capture it. ***Starring: Babs Bunny, Hamton, Calamity, Buster Bunny ***Also Starring: Babs' Sense of Humor, Mouse, Prisoners, Hospital Patients, Surgeons/Sturgeons ***Cameos: Furrball, Barky Marky *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 15 : LIFE IN THE 90'S Akom SHORTS 10/4/90 *Let's ALL be trendy. Buster teaches us the trends of the 1990s. **''"Whining Out"'' -- Hamton tries to take Plucky and the Bunny's to a snotty restaurant. They should've gone to Weenie Burger. ***Intro: Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Bugs ***Starring: Hamton, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky ***Also Starring: "Attitudes" Maitre d', "Attitudes" Waiters, "Attitudes" Customers, "Attitudes" Chefs, President Abraham Lincoln, President's Guards, Rat, Mouse ***Cameos: Montana Max (Still image of chest and above shown only) **''"Paper Trained"'' -- Montana Max tries to get out of paying Buster for his newspaper subscription. He picked the wrong bunny to bilk. ***Starring: Buster Bunny, Montana Max, Dizzy ***Also Starring: Jeeves, Bulldog ***Cameos: Elmyra, Plucky, Hamton. Byron (Costume only) **''"Butt Out"'' -- Babs battles rude smokers Roderick and Rhubella at a classy desserterie. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Hyena ***Starring: Babs Bunny, Roderick, Rhubella ***Also Starring: Desserterie Customers ***Cameos: *Bugs, *Daffy (*Still image on portrait only) *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 16 : ROCK 'N ROAR Wang FULL 10/5/90 Main Article *Buster loses his soccer ball and accidentally replaces it with a dinosaur egg. The egg hatches and he and his new pal, Rover, try to deal with Acme Acres' lack of dinosaur-compatible facilities. Meanwhile, Montana Max wants to either a)kidnap or b)blow up Rover. **Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky, Montana Max, Foghorn Leghorn, Hamton, Shirley **Also Starring: Rover, Rover's Siblings, Dogs, Alley Cat *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 17 : PROM-ISE HER ANYTHING Wang FULL 10/8/90 Main Article *After being asked to the prom by Babs, Buster tries to learn how to dance by watching an old Bugs Bunny routine, but performs them poorly until Bugs comes in and assists him. Meanwhile, Elmyra tries to get Montana Max to like her, even though he is instead focusing on the girl that Dizzy has brought. **Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky, Hamton, Elmyra, Montana Max, Shirley, Fifi, Gogo, Bugs, Dizzy, Arnold, Sneezer, Taz, Calamity, Furrball, Mary **Also Starring: Mitzi, Arnolda, Mary Melody's Date, Prom Attenders, Mortimer (Babs' Brother), Babs' Siblings, President of the United States (Voice only), Harriet (Voice only), Plucky's Father (Silhouette shown only) , Truck Driver, Chicken **Cameos: Beeper, Daffy, Fowlmouth, The Wackyland Rubber Band *Tag: Buster and Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 18 : HARE TODAY, GONE TOMORROW Kennedy FULL 10/9/90 Main Article *Buster is finally snared by Elmyra, and the bunny leads a big prison break of all the cute animals she's captured, but is himself re-captured. **Starring Buster Bunny, Elmyra, Babs Bunny, Fifi, Furrball, Tyrone, Hamton **Also Starring: Bullfrog, Goldfish, Wild Animals **Cameos: Plucky, Li'l Sneezer, Daffy (Still image on a portrait only) *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 19 : CINEMANIACS! Akom SHORTS 10/10/90 Main Article *Buster and Babs go to the local theatre, where EVERYTHING is showing (the marquee lists thousands of movies). Of course, they go theater-hopping, against the orders of Montana Max, evil usher. **''"Superbabs": A parody of the Superman film franchise with Babs in the role of Superman and Montana Max as "Wex Wuthor." Superbabs tries to thwart Wex's plot to destroy Acme Acres by pouring ink all over it. ***Starring: Babs Bunny, Montana Max, Buster Bunny, Plucky, Hamton ***Cameos: Fifi **"Duck Trek": A parody of Star Trek with Hamton, Plucky, Furrball and other characters as the crew members. They land on a planet in search of a toupee for Plucky, but are captured by a hair monster, which they defeat by making it worry itself bald. ***Starring: Plucky, Hamton, Furrball, Shirley, Sweetie, Saul Sheepdog, Gossamer, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Montana Max ***Also Starring: Telly Savalas Planet ***Cameos: Li'l Sneezer, Fifi **"Pasadena Jones": A parody of Indiana Jones with Buster as Indiana Jones. Buster enters the Secret Temple of Life to find the Secret of Life, which is revealed in the end as friendship. ***Starring: Buster Bunny, Montana Max, Babs Bunny, Hamton, Plucky ***Also Starring: The Abominable Snowman, Announcer (Voice only), Monty's Men, Alligators *Tag: Buster and Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 20 : YOU ASKED FOR IT Wang SHORTS 10/11/90 Main Article *Plucky tries to correct the bunny-rigged "request day" with a machine that shows which character the fans want to see. He has to replace every circuit to eventually get his cartoon selected. **"Debutante Devil"'' -- Taz assigns Dizzy Devil to "eat bunny". Babs sets him straight with a free-wheeling charm school torture session. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Plucky, #Dizzy, #Shirley, #Beeper, #Gogo, #Sneezer, #Sweetie, #Furrball, #Bookworm, #Fifi, #Hamton, #Barky Marky, #Early version of Fowlmouth, #Calamity, #Lightning Rodriquez, #Elmyra, #Montana Max, #Concord, #Gremlin (#These characters only appear in the intro as full-bodied still images that float across Plucky's machine; the Acme Brainwave Scan-O-Meter. Buster, Babs and Plucky are also shown.) ***Starring: Babs Bunny, Dizzy, Taz ***Cameos: Sweetie **''"Slight of Hare"'' -- Max takes out his birthday aggressions on rent-a-friends and a magician who pulls Buster from a hat. Buster gets even. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Plucky ***Starring: Buster Bunny, Montana Max ***Also Starring: Grovely, Presto the Great, Rent-A-Friends, Fish **''"Duck out of Luck"'' -- Plucky finally stars in a cartoon, but the viewers get to decide what happens to him. Apparently, the viewers are REALLY mean. ***Starring: Plucky, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Shirley ***Also Starring: United States Soldiers, King Kong, Chuckles, Elderly Lady, U.S. Tank Soldiers, U.S. Pilots, Various Characters Used as Missiles *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 21 : GANG BUSTERS Kennedy FULL 10/12/90 *Montana Max and his gang frame Buster for stealing a slushie machine, and Plucky Duck acts as Buster's lawyer to prove him innocent. Their escape attempts don't work (although they do lead to a hilarious swipe at "Batman"), but are eventually freed to bring in their nemesis in an all-rap final act. **Starring: Buster Bunny, Montana Max, Babs Bunny, Plucky, Gogo, Hamton **Also Starring: Monty's Gang, Rocky, Mugsy, Warden, Rémi the Cashier, Judge Whopper, Juvenile Hall Prison Guard, Police Officers, Acme Acres Citizens, Juvenile Hall Bus Driver (Silhouette shown only), Yosemite Sam Clones, Batman Parody, Indiana Jones Parody, Girlfriend of Indiana Jones Parody, Pirate Ride Tourists, Pirate Robot, Snakes **Cameos: Furrball, Calamity, Beeper, Fifi, Shirley, Elmyra, Yosemite Sam *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 22 : CITIZEN MAX Wang FULL 10/15/90 *In this "Citizen Kane" parody -- whose visuals often look JUST LIKE those of the original film -- Hamton plays the role of the dutiful reporter who tries to find out what Montana Max meant when he said "Acme". In flashback, we see the story of how Max rigged a school election and framed Buster Bunny, along with Max's eventual foiling. **Starring: Montana Max, Buster Bunny, Plucky, Hamton, Babs Bunny, Elmyra, Furrball, Dizzy, Shirley, Pete Puma **Also Starring: Frog Announcer, Monty's Mother (Shown from the neck down only), Monty's father (Shown from the neck down only), Police Officers, Crying Kid, Monty's Mother's Limo Driver, Acme Repo Men, Acme TV Worker, Acme Acres Citizens/Voters/Campaigners, Horse, Squirrel, Seagulls, Garbage Men **Cameos: Sneezer, Calamity, Beeper, Barky, Concord, Fifi, Sweetie, Charlie Dog, Marc Antony, Mama Bear *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 23 : WAKE UP CALL OF THE WILD Wang SHORTS 10/17/90 *Buster and Babs talk about the "call of the wild" and animal instincts. **''"Migrant Mallard"'' -- Plucky attempts to migrate with a flock of ducks and makes several attempts to modernize them in the process. At the end, the ducks are portrayed flying south while listening to Walkmans. ***Starring: Plucky, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny ***Also Starring: Flock of Ducks, The Mallard Restaurant Maitre d', Wolf (Silhouette shown only), Worm, The Mallard Restaurant Waiters, The Mallard Restaurant Customers ***Cameos: Elmer **''"It's a Jungle out There"'' -- Concord Condor escapes the zoo in search of "wide open spaces." After being pursued by Arnold the Pit Bull and other creatures, he returns to the zoo. ***Starring: Concord, Arnold ***Also Starring: Bear, Wild Condor, *Wild Condors, *Wilderness Kingdom Host, *Jim, *Dialing for Poodles Host, *Poodles (*Shown on television only), Taxi Driver (Arm and hand shown only), Squirrel ***Cameos: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny **''"Kitty Cat-Astrophe"'' -- Furrball fantasizes that he is living in prehistoric times and ends up destroying Hamton's kitchen. ***Starring: Furrball, Hamton, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny ***Also Starring: Wild Boar (In Hamton's dream sequence), *Prehistoric Canary, *Cats (*In Sweetie's dream sequence), Wild Animals (In Furrball's daydream sequences) ***Cameos: Gogo, Sweetie *Tag: Buster & Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 24 : BUSTER AND THE WOLVERINE Kennedy FULL 10/19/90 *Elmyra, at the concert hall, introduces us to this alleged parody of Peter and the Wolf, with each of our leads represented by a (usually inappropriate) instrument. They all run in great fear of a big, nasty wolverine who captures them and eats them all up, but Buster saves everyone in the end. **Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky, Hamton, Furrball, Sweetie, Elmyra, Mynah Bird **Also Starring: The Wolverine, Mice, Human Mouse, Audience Members **Cameos: Gogo, Shirley, Montana Max *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 25 : YOU ASKED FOR IT, PART II Kennedy SHORTS 10/22/90 Main Article *A second set of "viewer request" episodes. Buster and Babs try to pick names out of a drum, but Dizzy eats the drum. Toon logic: Dizzy eats the viewer request mail hopper in Act I, yet Buster and Babs are pulling letters out of it in Act II. **''"The Weird Couple"'' -- Dizzy, rained out of his cave, moves in with Hamton in this Odd Couple parody, complete with laugh-track. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Dizzy, Hamton, Announcer (Voice only) ***Starring: Hamton, Dizzy ***Also Starring: Audience Members (Applause and laughter only) **''"The Return of the Toxic Revenger"'' -- This time, super-heroic Plucky takes on Monty's donut hole factory that's polluting the air. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Audience Members (Applause only) ***Starring: Plucky, Montana Max ***Also Starring: Muffin, Birds ***Cameos: Gogo **''"Little Cake of Horrors"'' -- Hamton tries his best to stay on his diet and not eat the cake that literally begs to be eaten. ***Starring: Hamton, Dizzy ***Also Starring: Evil Talking Cake (In Hamton's dream sequence), Pig Couple, Audience Members (Applause and laughter only) ***Cameos: *Bugs, *Daffy (*Still image on a portrait that moves briefly), Elmer (Still image on a portrait only) *Tag: Buster and Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 26 : HOLLYWOOD PLUCKY Tokyo Movie Shinsa FULL 10/23/90 *Plucky and Hamton travel to Hollywood, where the duck hopes to sell his script "The Plucky Duck Story" to movie mogul Cooper DeVille. The two get rooked into performing waiter and valet duties at a star-filled restaurant, and only after getting around an obstinate front gate guard does Plucky get the producer to read the script. While there, he discovers that Babs and Buster have already sold a similar script to the same producer. **Starring: Plucky, Hamton **Also Starring: Cooper Daville, Ralph the Guard, Flavio, Chef, Biff the Tour Guide, Female Tour Guide, Vegetarian Shark, Mary Vain, John Face, Captain Kirk, Spock, Dr. "Bones" McCoy, Clint Eastwood, Roseanne Barr, Meryl Streep, *Dustin Hoffman, *The Oscars Audience Members (*In Plucky's dream sequence), Indiana Jones, Larry, Darryl, Darryl Hannah, Michael Keaton/Batman, Woody Allen, Mike Tyson, Cher, Jack Nicholson, Arnold Schwarzenegger, David Letterman, Paul Shaffer, Bill Wendell, Pee-wee Herman, Vultures, Waitress, Dining Customers, Bus Drivers, Bus Passengers, Tour Guide Passengers, Hollywood Citizens, Frogricks' Employee, Best Entree Ordering Announcer (Voice only), Female Award Giver, Chicken, Dog, Acme Garbageman **Cameos: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny *Tag: Plucky: "Parting is such sweet sorrow." 27 : EUROPE IN 30 MINUTES Wang FULL 10/26/90 *Plucky wins a trip to Europe on a game show, and he, Hamton and the Bunnies take a whirlwind trip around the continent in a tour bus from Hell™, noticing along the way that there are Weenie Burger stands EVERYWHERE. They eventually end up in Buckingham Palace, where they discover a plot by the servants to kidnap Prince Charles and Princess Di (who talk in an inaudible, but very British, audio blur). As it turns out, Buster and Babs get kidnapped instead, while the duck and pig are chased around by a psychotic royal chef. **Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky, Hamton, Concord **Also Starring: Princess Diana, Prince Charles, Royal Chef, Reginald the Butler, Suzette the Maid, Travel Agent, Blink, Audience Members (Silhouettes shown only), Dignitaries, Rhinoceroses, Cow Artist, Canals of Paris Boat Tour Guide, Canals of Paris Couple, Royal Guards, British Citizens, Royal Dinner Server *Tag: Buster: "Say good night, Babs." Babs: "Good night, Babs." 28 : THE WACKO WORLD OF SPORTS Akom SHORTS 10/30/90 *Fun with sporting events. **''"Tennis the Menace"'' -- Montana Max rigs his own tennis tourney by inviting only lousy players. Then Bjorn Bunny (guess!) take him on. ***Intro: Babs, Plucky, Opposing Football Team ***Starring: Buster Bunny, Montana Max, Babs Bunny, Hamton, Furrball, Bookworm ***Also Starring: Grovely, Writer, Tennis Fans (Still faceless images only) , Cameraman, Reporters, Bird, Pilot (Hand and part of arm and leg shown only) ***Cameos: Gogo, Dizzy **''"Bleacher Bummer"'' -- Acme Loo plays a cheating Perfecto Prep in a baseball game, while Dizzy and Furrball try to sneak past Arnold. ***Intro: Babs, Buster ***Starring: Dizzy, Furrball, Arnold, Sylvester, Buster Bunny, Roderick Rat ***Also Starring: Vendor, Baseball Fans, Perfecto Prep Baseball Players, Driver, Umpire ***Cameos: Babs Bunny, Plucky, Hamton, Elmyra, Sneezer, Gogo, Granny, Rhubella Rat, Marvin the Martian, Foghorn, Bugs, Porky, Elmer, Yosemite Sam, Danforth Mallard, Margo Mallard **''"Miniature Goof"'' -- The Vanderbunnys take on Roderick and Rhubella and teach them a thing or two. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Acme Loo Students ***Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Roderick, Rhubella ***Also Starring: Moose Waiter, Dining Customers, Bees ***Cameos: Sylvester, Porky, Sneezer, Fifi, Calamity, Hamton, Concord, Gogo, Elmyra, Furrball, Plucky, Beeper *Tag: Buster: "Say good night, Babs." Babs: "Good night, Babs." 29 : RAINY DAZE Freelance Cartoons SHORTS 11/1/90 Main Article *Yep, it's raining, and the toons are BORED. **''"Rent A Friend"'' -- Max's latest rent-a-friend delivery is Buster Bunny. The usual mayhem results. ***Intro: Buster, Babs ***Starring: Buster Bunny, Montana Max ***Also Starring: Rent-A-Friend, Piranhas, Fernando the Baseball Player, Shark, Rent-A-Friend (Mumbled voice only), Bunny Basher Robot **''"Bunny Daze"'' -- Babs, alone at home, keeps herself occupied with a series of dream sequences. ***Intro: Babs ***Starring: Babs Bunny, *Montana Max, *Sweetie (*In Babs' daydream sequences) ***Also Starring: Babs' Mother (Shown from the neck down only), *Mutant Dog Creature, *Sharks, *Natives (*In Babs' daydream sequences) ***Cameos: Bugs (Still image from chest up only), Buster (Still image of head and face only) **''"Fur-Gone Conclusion''" -- Babs and Buster tunnel toward Aruba, and end up in the arctic where they try to protect a baby seal from a fur-obsessed Gotcha Grabmore. ***Intro: Buster, Babs ***Starring: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny ***Also Starring: Gotcha Grabmore, Baby Seal, Seal Jury *Tag: Buster & Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 30 : FIELDS OF HONEY Kennedy FULL 11/2/90 *Searching the film vault for a female cartoon character to act as her mentor, Babs discovers Honey of Bosko and Honey. She then builds a theater to show Bosko and Honey shorts, which leads to a monumental meeting for her. **Starring: Babs, Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Montana Max, Elmyra, Bookworm, Bugs, Honey, Bosko **Also Starring: Honey's Antagonist (Shown on film only), Acme Acres Citizens/Audience Members, *Ed Sullivan, *Cow, *Waitress, *Dining Audience/Hecklers (*Shown on computer only), Honey Commentator (Voice only), *Pee-wee Herman's Playhouse Parody Characters, *Soap Opera Actor, *Super Bowl Football Players (*Shown on television only), Super Bowl Announcer (Voice only) **Cameos: Gogo, Elmer, Daffy, Porky (Shown on film and computer only), Foghorn, Wile E., The Road Runner, Pepe, Sylvester, Shirley, Fifi, Sweetie, Bruno (Shown on film only) *Tag: Buster: "Say good night, Babs." Babs: "Good night, Babs." 31 : SAWDUST AND TOONSIL Wang FULL 11/5/90 *Babs, Buster, Plucky and Gogo are just finishing off a day of fun and silliness in Wackyland when they see Silas Wonder's circus train pull up. Gogo freaks out, and the other toons investigate the circus. They find an assortment of sideshow creatures who've been kidnapped from Wackyland -- and Gogo's attempt to free the Sphinx results in his own capture. This leaves the other toons to save the Wackylanders before Gogo's lack of wackiness causes him to fade away... **Starring: Gogo, Buster, Babs, Plucky **Also Starring: Silas Wonder, Sphinx, Dragon, Pegasus, Silas Wonder's Goons, Circus Animals, Human Pyramid, Clowns, Circus Attendees, Devil, Devil's Tortured Animals/Monsters, Little Heart *Tag: Gogo: "It's been surreal!" 32 : SPRING IN ACME ACRES Wang SHORTS 11/6/90 *It comes, of course, when Babs unleashes a flame-thrower on the snow drifts and ice. **''"Love Among the Toons"'' -- Cupid calls it quits and rooks Concord into taking his job. The inept pairings include Babs & Max. ***Intro: Babs ***Starring: Concord, Cupid (Elmer Fudd), Babs, Montana Max, Buster ***Also Starring: Blue Canary, Elephant, God (Arms and hands shown only), Angel ***Cameos: Sweetie, Bookworm, *Hamton, *Elmyra, *Calamity, *Beeper (*In clay animation form) **''"Elmyra's Spring Cleaning"'' -- Elmyra dances her way through a housecleaning with a vacuum that gets set to "Super Apocalypse Overdrive". ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Hamton, Plucky, Dizzy, Gogo, Furrball ***Starring: Elmyra, Dizzy ***Also Starring: Goldfish, Elmyra's Pets ***Cameos: Furrball, Concord, Tyrone, Bookworm, Calamity, Beeper **''"That's Incredibly Stupid"'' -- Plucky and Dizzy compete for big prizes on a pain-oriented, self-humiliating game show. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Plucky (picture) ***Starring: Plucky, Dizzy ***Also Starring: Biff, Muscular Beauty Finalists, Derby Racers *Tag: Buster & Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 33 : PSYCHIC FUN-OMENON DAY Akom SHORTS 11/7/90 *Shirley the Loon, from her tent aside the Acme Acres Carnival, predicts the future of, like, totally hapless toons... or some junk! **''"Piece of Mind"'' -- Calamity Coyote, falling from the Rump Tower, sees his life flash before his eyes, narrated by Wile E. ***Intro: Shirley, Calamity, Buster, Hamton, Dizzy, Elmyra, Beeper, Gogo, Plucky, Crow ***Starring: Calamity, Wile E., Beeper ***Also Starring: Calamity's Father, Stork ***Cameos: Buster (picture of face) **''"Class Cut-Up"'' -- Hamton can't bring himself to dissect his frog... who jumps out and starts singing when no one else is around. A "tribute" to "One Froggy Evening". ***Intro: Shirley, Hamton ***Starring: Hamton, Michigan J. Frog, Foghorn, Granny, Bugs ***Also Starring: Psychiatrist, Singing Worm, Zombies, Psychiatrist Workers ***Cameos: Gogo, Buster, Plucky, Concord, Furrball, Babs, Calamity, Shirley **''"Rear Window Pain"'' -- Plucky, bored in the hospital, uses the binoculars Babs gave him to snoop on people. His injuries multiply. ***Intro: Shirley, Plucky, Crow ***Starring: Plucky, Shirley, Buster, Babs, Elmer, Elmyra, Granny ***Also Starring: Elmer Clones, Pie Maker *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 34 : THE WIDE WORLD OF ELMYRA Tokyo Movie Shinsa SHORTS 11/8/90 *Babs and Buster trek through the jungle to show us that most dangerous of creatures... Elmyra! **''"Turtle Hurdle"'' -- Cute lil' Tyrone Turtle escapes Elmyra's house but has to cross a major highway to return to his pond. Michigan J. Frog taunts him. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Elmyra ***Starring: Tyrone, Michigan J. Frog, Elmyra, Buster ***Also Starring: Elmyra's Pets, Driver, Cupids ***Cameos: Yosemite Sam **''"Drooley Davey"'' -- Little Davey is terrorized by his inept babysitter, Elmyra. ***Intro: Buster, Babs ***Starring: Elmyra, Buster, Babs ***Also Starring: Davey, *Davey's Mother, *Davey's Father (*Faces not shown) **''"Go Fetch"'' -- Barky Marky is cured of his fetch-the-ball addiction after playing with Elmyra. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Wild Animals ***Starring: Barky Marky, Elmyra ***Cameos: Hamton, Foghorn, Montana Max *Tag: Buster: "And that's a wrap!" 35 : A DITCH IN TIME Tokyo Movie Shinsa FULL 11/9/90 *Because he has procrastinated on his homework, Plucky decides to invent a time machine to go back in time. In the process, he accidentally sends himself, Buster, and Babs to prehistoric times. **Starring: Plucky, Buster, Babs, Elmyra, Shirley **Also Starring: Prehistoric Buster, Prehistoric Babs, Prehistoric Hamton, Prehistoric Montana Max, Prehistoric Dizzy, Prehistoric Foghorn, Prehistoric Gogo, Prehistoric Furrball, Prehistoric Concord, Prehistoric Sneezer, Prehistoric Sweetie, Prehistoric Animals, Squirrel **Cameos: Gogo *Tag: Plucky: "Parting is such sweet sorrow." 36 : ANIMANIACS! Akom FULL 11/12/90 Main Article *Plucky hasn't shown up once for Animation 101, and the Acme Loo students' animation festival, where they show off their projects, is tonight! Buster spends all of Act I detailing the technical process of animating to Plucky, and most of Act II showing off story-telling trickery like wipes, fades and flashbacks. In Act III, we get to see animation reels from Elmyra, Hamton, Dizzy Devil, Montana Max (well, the people he hired to do it for him), Gogo Dodo(!), Shirley the Loon, and... Plucky? **Starring: Plucky, Buster, Babs, Hamton, Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Elmyra, Dizzy, Montana Max, Gogo, Shirley, Furrball, Fifi, Calamity, Beeper, Concord, Sweetie **Cameos: Taz, Foghorn, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Sylvester, Tweety, Elmer **Also Starring: Acme Looniversity Students, Teacher Pencil, Student Pencils, U.S. Soldiers, Primitive Apes, Live-Action Dancers (Shown on film only) *Tag: Gogo: "It's been surreal!" 37 : CAREER OPPOR-TOON-ITIES Wang SHORTS 11/13/90 Main Article *Buster and Babs show us how to go about getting some spare cash by working part-time. **''"Buster's Guide to Part Time Jobs"'' -- Buster and Babs get jobs at Weenie Burger (or is it Big Weenie?) and have to serve Max. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Dizzy (Remote-controlled version only) ***Starring: Buster, Babs, Montana Max ***Also Starring: Weenie Burger Boss, White House Employer, Monty's Limo Driver **''"Working Pig"'' -- Hamton gets a part-time job working in the toy department, hoping to move up to vacuum cleaners. But first he has to assist Elmyra! ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Fifi, Granny, Sweetie, Bookworm, Hamton, Dizzy ***Starring: Hamton, Elmyra ***Also Starring: Acme Mall Department Store Manager, Customers, Stock Boy ***Cameos: *Furrball, *Dizzy, *Beeper, *Sweetie, *Plucky (*Stuffed toy versions) **''"Falling to Pizzas"'' -- Calamity Coyote is looking for a snack, but instead of savoring Little Beeper, he wants the pizzas Beep delivers. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Beeper ***Starring: Beeper, Calamity ***Also Starring: Bombino, Acme Shopping Network Employee (Via Calamity's Acme Wristwatch), Taxi Driver ***Cameos: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Furrball, Sweetie, Dizzy, Gogo, Elmyra, Montana Max, Shirley, Fifi *Tag: Buster & Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 38 : STRANGE TALES OF WEIRD SCIENCE Encore SHORTS 11/14/90 *Yep, they're all weird science all right. "Funny" science might have been better. "Allen Smithee" directs (know what that means kids? It means the director doesn't want his real name on it!). **''"Scentimental Pig"'' -- A scientist creates a super-flavor enhancer that makes everyone insatiably hungry. Then it spills on Hamton. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Elmyra ***Starring: Hamton, Plucky ***Also Starring: Scientists, Grandmother, Baby, Humans, Dogs ***Cameos: Buster, Babs **''"Pit Bullied"'' -- Sweetie reprograms Furrball to want to eat Pit Bulls and sends him after Arnold. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Furrball ***Starring: Furrball, Arnold, Sweetie ***Also Starring: Cat, Elephant (Still image) ***Cameos: Fifi (still image), Bookworm (still image), Buster (voice only), Babs (voice only) **''"Duck in the Muck"'' -- Plucky, as the Toxic Revenger, against Max, who this time is running an enviro-death ice-cream-spoon factory. ***Intro: Buster, Babs ***Starring: Plucky, Montana Max ***Also Starring: Mutant Frog, Mutant Bear ***Cameos: Buster, Babs, Hamton, Furrball, Sweetie *Tag: Buster: "Say good night, Babs." Babs: "Good night, Babs." 39 : INSIDE PLUCKY DUCK Kennedy SHORTS 11/15/90 *Babs and Buster, through the technology provided by Calamity Coyote, take a trip into Plucky's brain (mostly into his ego). **''"Bat's All Folks"'' -- Plucky as Bat Duck, telling the story of how he worked out his costume, hired Decoy The Pig Hostage, and fought the villains in the Acme Acres Museum of Really Silly Props. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Calamity, Shirley (Shown in Plucky's mind on a television only) ***Starring: Plucky, Hamton, Elmyra ***Also Starring: Jackster, The Puffin, Question Mark, Polecat Woman, Bat, Criminals **''"Wild Takes Class"'' -- Plucky, trying to prove the lameness of Bugs' introductory wild takes class, does a wild take so crazy that he gets stuck in the all-eyeball state. Too bad it's class picture day. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Calamity, Plucky ***Starring: Plucky, Buster, Babs, Bugs, Elmyra, Furrball, Calamity, Dizzy, Concord ***Also Starring: Acme Students, Class Photographer ***Cameos: Hamton, Beeper, Montana Max, Fifi, Daffy, Pete Puma *Tag Plucky: "Parting is such sweet sorrow." 40 : THE ACME BOWL Kennedy FULL 11/16/90 *Acme Loo has a winless season going into their big football game with arch-rival Perfecto Prep. "Are we gonna win?" "No!" "Are we gonna lose?" "We're going to be annihilated!" Roderick and Danforth, those evil Perfecto kids, are so bent on victory that they get Plucky to sell the Acme playbook in exchange for a transfer to Perfecto. But is Plucky really THIS much a shifty duck? **Starring: Plucky, Buster, Babs, Sneezer, Fifi, Shirley, Elmyra, Barky Marky, Saul Sheepdog, Hamton, Furrball, Bugs, Roderick, Rhubella, Gogo, Dizzy, Porky Pig, Sylvester **Also Starring: Announcer (Voice Only), Margo Mallard, Danforth Duck, Perfecto Prep Horse Cheerleader, Perfecto Prep Horse Football Player, University of Woodpeckers Football Team, The Santa Anna Barbarians Football Team, Metropolis Marvels Football Team, Coffin Maker, Perfecto Prep Students, Perfecto Prep Football Team, Perfecto Prep Butler, Grim Reaper, Mouse, Perfecto Prep Driver, Acme Loo Fans, Shark, Live-Action Soldiers **Cameos: Calamity, Beeper, Lightning Rodriguez, Yosemite Sam, Wackyland Rubber Band, Papa Bear, Foghorn Leghorn, Marc Antony *Tag: Buster: "And That's A Wrap!" 41 : DATING, ACME ACRES STYLE Wang SHORTS 11/19/90 Main Article *Buster and Babs give us the low down on dating. **''"Buster's Guide to Dating"'' -- Buster tries to go on a date with Babs and the bunnies list the various rules as they go along. ***Intro: Buster, Babs ***Starring: Buster, Babs ***Also Starring: Babs' Father (Leg and foot shown only) **''"Love Stinks"'' -- Calamity gets covered with black tar and a white feather stripe, causing Fifi to think he's an available skunk. ***Starring: Fifi, Calamity, Beeper ***Also Starring: Transforming Robot, Chicken, Squirrel **''"Dream Date Game"'' -- Another game show parody, this time with Elmyra looking for love on "The Dating Game" ***Starring: Buster, Babs, Elmyra, Plucky, Hamton, Montana Max ***Also Starring: Children, Weenie Burgers *Tag: Buster & Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 42 : LOONIVERSITY DAYS Encore SHORTS 11/20/90 *Buster and Babs in song gives us a tour of a typical day at Acme Looniversity. **''"The Learning Principal"'' -- Buster gets sent to the principal's office, and his friends fear for his life. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Hamton, Fifi, Dizzy, Plucky, Bookworm, Human Student, Calamity, Wile E., Bugs, Daffy (full-bodied still image shown on school flag- Bugs is shown also), Principal (Voice only) ***Starring: Buster, Bugs, Plucky, Babs, Hamton, Yosemite Sam, Montana Max, Gogo, Fifi, Mary ***Also Starring: Acme Loo Students ***Cameos: Shirley, Furrball, Calamity **''"Eating Between the Lines"'' -- Sweetie hunts down Bookworm in the library during lunch hour. ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Bookworm, Montana Max, Plucky, Furrball, Hamton, Calamity, Beeper, Fifi, Shirley, Mama Bear, Acme Loo Students ***Starring: Bookworm, Sweetie ***Also Starring: Wild Animals, Sleeping Beauty, Catcher in the Rye, Astronaut (Voice Only), Acme Loo Students **''"What's Up Nurse?"'' -- Plucky feigns illness to get out of a quiz, but finds that the infirmary is staffed by... Elmyra! ***Intro: Buster, Babs, Pete Puma, Foghorn Leghorn ***Starring: Plucky, Elmyra, Foghorn, Granny, Babs, Furrball, Montana Max, Sweetie, Calamity, Barky Marky ***Also Starring: Hound, Acme Loo Students ***Cameos: Buster, Hamton, Concord, Dizzy, Beeper *Tag: Buster & Babs: "Aloooooooha!" 43 : BEST O' PLUCKY DUCK DAY Kennedy 11/21/90 SHORTS Main Article *Buster tells the viewers that today the show is presenting "Three hystercial duck tales cartoons". Plucky, as excited as ever about being the star, is knocked out by a sign that says The BEST WORST o' Plucky Duck. **''"One Minute Til' Three"'' -- It's friday and Plucky is anxious to be out of School for the weekend. He hopes and prays that the clock will reach 3:00, as Granny is asking some difficult questions about computer animation. He doesn't want to be called on and give a wrong answer so that Granny can assign him a thousand page term paper due monday for not paying attention. **"Sticky Feathers Duck" -- Plucky, having spent his last quarter at the arcade, spots an Acme Super Duper Munch N' Crunch bar (with almonds) at Acme Buy N' Buy. He suggests stealing it to Hamton, and when they actually pull it off, they fight over who is the first to eat it. The candy bar turns into a monster that gets Plucky and Hamton go give it back to the store and confess what they did. Although Mr. Bughari, the manager is happy that Plucky and Hamton did the right thing, he also threatens to call the police if they ever come back. **''"Duck in the Dark"'' -- Plucky spends a sleepover at Buster's burrow watching scary movies. Buster, unable to sleep, tells Plucky that too many scary movies will give him nightmares, but Plucky doesn't believe him until he tries to fall asleep and has horror-movie related nightmares. 44 : HERO HAMTON Encore 11/23/90 FULL Main Article *Hamton accidentally hits Montana Max, who isn't looking where he is going with his locker door. Monty challenges Hamton to a fight after school. Hamton wants no part in it, but Plucky tells Monty that Hamton could easily take him down, and charges admission to see the fight. Hamton's friends help him train for the fight. When the fight begins, Hamton is nowhere to be seen. He talks to Porky about the fight, and Porky tells him that maybe Monty would leave him alone if he scared him. When Monty begins to bully Buster and Babs, who substitute for Hamton in the fight, Hamton uses Porky's breakaway props to scare Monty. Plucky makes a lot of money from the fight, but Porky uses the money to replace the broken props. In the end, Porky gives Hamton his permission to say his famous closing line, "Th-th-th-That's All Folks!". **Tag: Gogo: "It's been surreal!"